Mark My Words
by sandra8722
Summary: "Mark my words. This small town boy and this small town life. It won't be enough for you."
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Mark my words

* * *

"You should be nicer to me, I am leaving town tomorrow "

My gut clenched and my breath caught. The reaction confused me and by the look on his face, Klaus knew exactly what I was thinking. I hated how he could read could me so easily. I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I realized that he was still talking was Talking.

"We both know your not ready to except my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century. You'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"

I couldn't speak. The way he was looking at me, as if I was the only person in the room. The only person in the world. It was so hard convince myself that this was only a game to him.

Time seemed to slow as I imagined all the things he could show me. Things that I couldn't even imagine. In that moment all that mattered was him and me.

Then the guilt came crashing down and I couldn't breathe. This man was the source of so much pain for me and my friends. Here I was daydreaming about a fictional relationship with him. So I did what I always do. I blew him off.

"Mark my words. This small town boy and this small town life. It won't be enough for you."

I had to stop myself from calling out to him as he walked away from me. I hurt him. I really hurt him. I didn't understand why it bothered me. I have only talked to him a handful of times. I barely knew him. But the regret and guilt I felt as he walked away was more than any time in my entire life.

Tyler was smiling at me as I walked back to him, thinking that I had finally put the big bad wolf in his place. As Tyler pulled me on to the dance floor, Klaus's words echoed in my head

"Mark my words. This small town boy and this small town life. It won't be enough for you."

Why did I have sinking feeling that he might be right?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Mark My Words

* * *

Eventually Tyler and I leave. The constant chaos of Mystic Falls was exhausting. I wanted to leave and Tyler followed.

Surprisingly our goodbyes were less painful than I imagine. Stefan and Elena understood and even seemed a little jealous. Elena still had Jeremy to take care of and she couldn't leave without making a choice between Stefan and Damon. There was no indication that she would ever do that, so she stayed.

"It about time, Blondie" Damon smiled at my confusion. "Your a vampire Caroline. Your still young, but sooner or later you will realize that playing human is only entertaining for so long."

I glared at him. I hated when he made a crack about my age. It reminding me of the time he used me a human blood bag.

"I will see ya around Damon" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the boarding house.

My mom and mayor Lockwood almost expected it. They knew that we couldn't stay. Even the deeply stupid citizens of Mystic Falls would realize that we weren't aging. They assured us that they still loved us regardless of our supernatural nature. We even made plans to meet up for Christmas. So it wasn't really goodbye.

Telling Matt and Bonnie was nothing short of cut wrenching. They were the only two of the group that didn't have a lock on immortality. While I was sure that we would see each other in the future, leaving only made me more aware that one day, they would die.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world. I love feed back so please review.

I plan on making this a story of their relationship over the years. Any ideas are welcome

* * *

Mark My Words

* * *

We explore the United States. I prefer staying in places for a couple months at a time. Taking the time to go beyond the tourist attractions, to find the hidden jems and local dives. Small towns. Big cities. It didn't really matter to me.

This drives Tyler insane. He prefers going as fast as he can. Seeing without really appreciating anything. Sometimes I can't help what Klaus would say about Tyler's restlessness.

"_He is like child that finds wrapping paper more amusing then the gift._"

I push the traitorous thoughts from my head and focus on Tyler. We are celebrating my 23rd birthday at a bar near L.A.

He lifts his drink "Happy Birthday Caroline" I smile at him as the entire bar joins in on the toast. Tyler and I drink and dance the night away like any young couple in love. Somehow it feels like we are putting on a show for a crowd.

I am going to the Grand Canyon tomorrow, by myself. Tyler wants to go to a cage fight of some kind. I wasn't really listening when he told me about it.

We have learned that it is much easier to do what we want without dragging the other around.

Now that I think about it, it has been more than a year since I went somewhere simply because Tyler would enjoy going.

* * *

The Grand Canyon dose not disappoint. It is marvelous and intimidating. I take every tour and get strangers to take my photo.

As the day winds down I can't help thinking about the nature time now that I am a vampire. Will I be alive when the walls of this canyon finally crumble? Will there come a time when I am the only one that remembers this awe-inspiring sight.

In the back of my mind a voice reminds me; no matter how much time passes, there will always be someone else that remembers with me.

It is late when I get back to the hotel room. A executive suite that Tyler compelled the poor desk girl to give us. He isn't back yet. I can't fool myself in to caring where he is. Or who he is with.

I take a shower to get the dirt and grime off. As I come out the bathroom drying my hair, I see an envelope on the night stand. The hair on my neck raises and I tense, excepting an attack. I reach out with me senses but find nothing. Not a scent in the air or a thing out of place.

At first I thought it was some little gift form Tyler. He hasn't done something cute like that for quite some time. But as soon as a see the writing I know it is not from Tyler.

_Caroline_

My hands shake as I open the envelope.

_Happy Birthday my dearest and sweetest. May the world lay down at your feet. _

_Klaus _

Inside there are two folded pieces of paper. Two drawings. My stomach flutters with anticipation as I open them.

The first of the Grand Canyon at the turn of the century. Covered wagons, horses and taverns. Everything from an old western movie. Except it was real, as if seeing through the eyes of someone who was there.

The second drawing was a breathtaking portrayal of the Grand Canyon as I saw it today. I could see an image of a woman looking out at the Canyon without really seeing it. It was a drawing of me.

My breath caught. He was there. He had been watching me the whole time. The last time I saw Klaus was five years ago at the decade dance. Looking back I had acted horribly. I shouldn't have been so cold. Regardless of what he had done.

I should be freaked out, maybe even scared, but I wasn't. Without even talking to me he knew what I had been thinking when I looked at the Canyon. He understood.

I went over to the closet. I rummaged through my bags and pulled out my copy of _Alice in Wonderland._ Except it wasn't really a book. I had hollowed out the pages and glued them together to create a box. It's plain cover made it look boring and dull. Something I knew Tyler would never open

I open the lid and looked at the contents. My dirty little secrets. Inside was everything related to Klaus. The invitation to the ball, one of the gloves that came with the dress he gave me. The drawing and the bracelet. The bracelet that had mysteriously appeared in my room the day after Klaus left.

I stare at the items. I don't know why I keep them. I couldn't even begin to articulate what made me drag them around the country.

Maybe it was because I needed proof. Proof that someone had pursued me relentlessly; wanted me; had chosen me before anyone else. Seen something inside of me that I never could. I still can't.

"_Your strong, your beautiful, full of light. I enjoy you."_

I closed my eyes as his words made there way out of my memories_. _I hear Tyler in the hallway fumbling with the key and quickly add the drawings to my collection. I hide the box in the closet and sped over to the bed before Tyler can get in the door.

"Hey" I call casually.

"Hey" he answers as he makes his way into the bathroom.

He starts the shower and I turn on the television trying distract myself from scent of cheap perfume.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Mark My Words

* * *

I pounded back the shot. My fifth in the last hour.

Tyler left. Or maybe I left him. It is all becoming very fuzzy at this point.

_I was sitting alone in Loft 87, a new and upcoming restaurant in Chicago. I had been waiting for Tyler for over an hour. The other people in the restaurant were starting to glance over at me with pity. Thinking I was nothing more than a poor pathetic girl that was too stupid to realize she had been stood up._

"_What the HELL is this" Tyler yelled as walked over to the table. He threw my box at me. Spilling the contents all over the table. _

"_Keep your voice down" I whispered fiercely my face burning in embarrassment. _

"_Are you sleeping with him?" Tyler asked, disregarding my request._

"_What are you talking about? No" _

_The guests that were looking at me with pity a moment before; were now looking at me as if I had the scarlet letter branded on my forehead. I busied myself by trying to gather all the things and put them in the box._

"_Don't play stupid, Caroline. Why else would you have this stuff. Are you sleeping with Klaus?"_

"_No! Now stop it."_

_Tyler growled at me and leaned over the table. For a moment I was actually scared he was going to attack me. He moved into say something but his hand knocked over the bottle of red wine all over the table. Ruining my drawings. _

"_Now look what you did!" I yelled at him while drying desperately to dry the papers. I was almost crying at this point. They were ruined. They were gone. _

_Tyler froze. Watching me fumble around with napkins trying to clean up his mess. _

"_You know what? I am done with this. I won't bow down to can go crawling to him on your hands and knees for all I care. "_

"_Go to hell Tyler."_

_He started walking away. "I am done with you."_

"_Fine!" I yelled. No longer caring that we were in a restaurant. _

"_Good"_

That was five days ago. And I haven't seen Tyler since.

I had managed to avoid thinking about him by keeping busy. I broke my lease, I quit my part-time job at the youth hostile (it seemed like a good place to figure out where I should travel too next) and I packed.

As of tomorrow it will be as if I had never been in the windy city.

That is how I ended up here. Listening to ear splitting karaoke at 3 am in an half empty bar. My box sat on the counter taunting me. It was all ruined.

The bartender comes up to me and trying to convince me that it was time to catch a cab. I compelled him to give me a bottle of scotch and leave me alone.

I had to fight back tears as I realize how utterly stupid and foolish I am. A 25 year old girl dressed in sweats and an oversize t-shirt getting drunk in the middle of the night. Alone.

"Why so glum love?" I freeze and for a fleeting moment I think that he is here. Shock renders me speechless as a turn around.

Disappointment hits hard as I see baby faced brunette staring at me with devious smirk on his lips. I instantly dislike him. I keep my gaze on the bottom of my glass hoping that he would take a hint.

He reaches over to grab my bottle of scotch, pouring himself a drink. His body briefly brushing against mine. I grumble my annoyance. Apparently this one doesn't take refusal lightly as he sits in the stool next to me, as if we are old friends.

"Why don't you tell me whats wrong sweetheart?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Maybe I can make it better"

I scoff at his lame pick-up line and reach over to take my alcohol back. "Not interested."

He laugh and sips his drink. "Well I suppose you have had your fill of drama for the week."

I look at him and he smirks at my confusion "I mean, that was quite a show you and the pup put on. I wonder what my brother would make of it."

It takes me a minute and I gasp "Kol"

He flashes me a smile. "I am almost hurt that you didn't recognize me. Especially since you made such a lasting impression last time I saw you."

I ignore the way his eyes rake down my body. "What do you want?"

He ignores my question and takes another drink. "Then again, given the content of the argument you had with the wolf the other night; it would logical to assume that you preoccupied with another member of my family at the time."

"I don't know what you are taking about" I lie.

"So if I told you my brother was on his way to meet me here...?" Kol trails off and I tense at his words making him smirk again. I am drunk, not thinking clearly and am seriously considering slapping that look off his face.

"I wouldn't care." I lie again.

"Really?" He questions subtly hitting my box with his elbow and I know he can see right through me.

I gulp my drink down and stand up. Kol grabs my arm before I can step away. His grasp is light but firm. The alcohol hits hard now the room is shifting around.

"What do you want?" I ask for a third time.

"He isn't here love. You don't need to run away"

"I am not running. I just don't like you."

Kol might give off the impression of a spoiled teenager but his eyes give away his true age. And right now he was staring at me like I was an interesting insect that he could crush at any moment. I squirm under his scrutiny.

"I can see why he liked you"

My fuzzy brain takes a moment to process the past tense in his comment and my stomach falls. His grip tightens forcing me to look at him. Kol's eyes brighten as they lock with mine. "Why do you keep these things Caroline?"

I can feel his compulsion pushing at my mind. I should tell him that its no use, that I am on vervain, but I don't. Maybe it is the alcohol but I can't really see the harm in answering.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to forget."

His fingers rub circles on my wrist distracting me. "Forget what sweetheart?"

"What it felt like," seeing Kol's questioning gaze I continue "To come first. To be chosen first. Even it was by the Devil"

He genuinely laughs at that and I can't help but smile.

"Even the Devil was an angel once upon a time,"

I said nothing. What could I say to that?

I suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to cry."Everything is just so messed up. I don't know how to do this"

Kol has an unreadable expression on his face and I turned away from him embarrassed. I am not making sense and I don't think I can blame the alcohol any more. I can't even look him in the eye.

"It was nice running into you. Lets NOT do this again" He lets go of my arm as I pull away.

His voice stops me just before I reach the door. "Don't forget your box."

I don't turn around "Keep it. It doesn't matter anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Mark My Words

* * *

Klaus looked up from his sketch as Kol strode into the room.

"Hello, brother" Kol said as he sat unceremoniously on the leather couch.

"I did't expect you for another couple weeks. Did the women down south disappoint?" Klaus asked without looking up.

" Not at all. I loved the accents. Especially when they were screaming my name"

Klaus smirked at his brother.

"I ran into this model. Beautiful example of the female sex. I was so enamored that I followed her to a photo shoot in Chicago. Unfortunately the more time I spent in her company the more annoying she became."

"Is there a point to this story, brother? I am rather busy at the moment." Klaus said in a bored tone.

"Forget your finger paintings Nic. I am just about to get to the good part." Kol paused for dramatic effect. "After I parted ways with the model I went to a restaurant. I figured it would be a good place to find some nice plaything. Do you know what I found. That blonde you trailed after the night mother tried to murder us."

Klaus's hands stilled for a moment, telling Kol everything he needed to know.

"She was beautiful as ever. She looked lonely, sitting there all by herself. I couldn't help thinking, what kind of idiot would leave something like that alone."

Kol paused waiting for Klaus to comment. He didn't, he didn't even move.

"I didn't have to wait long. In strolled that annoying pup you made. I gathered that he wasn't very happy with the beauty, given the volume he was yelling at her."

"In a restaurant?" Klaus's voice was low. Dangerous. Kol smiled at his brother's reaction.

" They were breaking up in a restaurant, to be more exact. I felt for the girl, so I sought her out a few days later."

The arm of Klaus's chair groaned under his grip.

"The poor thing was mess. I found her drowning her sorrows at some drive at 2 am in the morning. Naturally she wasn't in a talkative mood but I can be very convincing, as you well know brother" Klaus glared at him. " It did take long for her to tell me why her and the pup were fighting. Are you interested in hearing what she said?"

Kol already knew the answer.

"It was you. It seemed that the boy found somethings that you gave her. Naturally he jumped to conclusions. I think she was more upset about her mementos being destroyed than anything else. Why do you think that is ?"

Klaus said nothing.

"Maybe I will pay her another visit. She must be getting lonely and it is a tragedy for a woman like that to be lonely. That is, if you aren't interested? " Klaus remained silent and Kol started making his way out of the room. " Well it is decided than"

The books tumbled down from the shelves as Klaus slammed Kol against the wall. He leaned in so close that Kol could see his eye flashing yellow. His wolf coming to the surface. "You so much as come in a thousand yards of her again, brother. And I will use every resource I have to make sure you spend the next 500 hundred in unmeasurable pain. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Kol nodded as the hairs on the back of his neck rose at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Now get out of my house." Klaus threw him towards the door.

Kol was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Klaus was serious. Deadly serious.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Mark My Words

* * *

I called my mother a few months after leaving Chicago. Obviously, I couldn't go back to Mystic Falls. That life was over for me. So Mom took two weeks off and we went to Europe.

We didn't go to England. I convinced Mom that it was too much like the States and would be a waste of time. That we should spend the time exploring more exotic places. It was a lame excuse, I know, but I didn't think I could handle England. Not yet anyway.

So we went to Greece. Saw the sights, ate the food and swam in the ocean.

Soon, too soon I had to say goodbye.

"This was wonderful sweetie." Mom said while stroking my hair. "You are growing up. I am so proud of you."

Then she started to cry.

"Mom whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing" she wiped her eyes. " I am being silly. It's just, you are living the life I always wanted for you. It is hard knowing that you can't come home. That you have out grown our old life together. Out grown me."

I smiled at her.

"I could never out grow you. You are my mom and you will be my Mom twenty, thirty even two hundred years from now. Besides I was human back then. Given all the craziness of Mystic Falls, hadn't I been turned I would be dead and buried right now. I am going to make the best of this. There is no use getting upset about things I can't change. You and daddy taught me that."

Talking about my father always brought up bad memories.

"He loved you Caroline. He did terrible things to you. But in the end he loved you. I truly believe that he would be proud of you."

I hugged her goodbye. I stayed at the airport watching the planes take off, trying to guess which one was taking my mother home.

I walked back to my hotel enjoying the heat from the setting sun. I went over the pros and cons of going to China. It would be amazing. Completely foreign. Maybe I could even teach english. But it would cost an arm and leg to get there. Maybe Spain would be better. I still feel guilty about using compulsion. It always reminds me of Damon and how weak I felt back then. I try take things only from those who had plenty to spare. But even that didn't make me any more comfortable with it.

As I passed the front desk one of the employee's stopped me. "Miss Forbes. This was left for you."

"Thank You." I replied automatically. It was only when I saw the writing on the envelope that I remembered that I was checked in under another name.

_Klaus. He had been here _

I scanned the lobby of the hotel looking for any sign of him. Of course there was none. This cat and mouse game would only end when he wanted it to.

I sat down on the bench at the bay window in my room. Even though I would never say it out loud, I was secretly hoping he was still watching me. My dark phantom. That he would see my reaction.

A card with his hand writing fell out as I opened the envelope.

_To replace what was lost. _

_See the world guilt free. _

I pulled out the paper and gasped. It was me and mom laughing with the Parathion behind us. It was gorgeous. But then again, everything he gave me was. The drawing invoked all the same feelings when he gave me the first one the night of the dance. flattery, awe, disbelief, pleasure and guilt. It was delicious I realized how much I missed that feeling.

I fought to keep my expression neutral just in case some one was watching. As I stood up to go back to my room another card fell out of the envelope. I could hardly believe my eyes. It was an American Express Black card. The world's only unlimited credit card. Someone had once told me that there were less than ten in the world..

Klaus had just handed me the world on a plate.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

I would love to say that I threw the card away but I can't. I mean really, could anyone turn this down? They say money can't buy happiness but it sure as hell can make it easier to find.

The name on the card still made me uneasy.

_Miss Mikaelson._

Like he was trying to claim me. It was unbelievably arrogant of him. I haven't even seen the man in over 10 years.

Turning into a vampire had forced me to grow in ways I haven't even fully comprehend yet. But every once in a while the old shallow Caroline reared her ugly head. If Klaus wanted to give me that kind of cash. Fine. It won't change anything. I still know what he is and what he has done. Money won't change that. I felt less guilty every time I swiped the card.

So that is how I a got myself a front row seat at Fashion Week in New York. I could help but smile to myself. This was sooo _Sex and the City. _

The dresses were beautifulbut I still couldn't bring myself to buy any of them. That was a step too far.

I was at an after party for some up coming designer when I saw her. She was gorgeous as usual . I couldn't see the girl that had played _high school_ with the humans of Mystic Falls. Here was a woman that radiated confidence captivating the men surrounding her. Here was an Original.

I hightailed to the bar. Hoping she wouldn't see me. I had only really talked to her a dozen times. None of them were friendly. Seeing her brought back my past. Everything I wanted to forget.

Just seeing Rebecca made me think of the past, but Klaus's drawings didn't. I guess it was because he always drew me in the present, with the hint of promise for the future.

"Well I see you have graduated from the bunny diet Stefan taught you. Maybe there is hope for you yet?"

I sighed at the sound of her voice. This was going to be bad. I compelled the waiter I was feeding from and turned to face the bane of my high school existence.

"Rebecca"

She smiled as she walked over to me. " Sweet Caroline. Why didn't you come say hello earlier?"

"You seemed busy."

Rebecca wrinkled her nose as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Not really. Just passing the time. Are you enjoying it here?"

I was surprised at her question. Even more so at her apparent interest in my answer. " I have only been here a couple of days. Been pretty busy trying to see everything in show. So I still haven't done all the sights yet."

"Yes. Fashion Week does tend to bring New York's finest. The Deminato fellow is interesting."

" I know, right?" I laughed before I could stop myself. Deminato was a new designer that made his pieces out of old newspaper and garbage.

Rebecca smiled at me. "I think it will a month before I get that smell out of my mind."

An awkward silence surrounded us. I couldn't help but think that we easily could have been friends if we had met outside of Mystic Falls. Rebecca seemed to thinking the same thing.

"The Empire State is for tourists Caroline. Let me show you the real New York."

She walked away before I could answer. Leaving me to follow. I wanted to go. I had been on my own for two years and I was lonely. I wanted to have company. I wondered what my friends would think of me. Consorting with the enemy.

Were they even still my friends? I hadn't seen any of them since I had left. Damon was the only one that called regularly. I think it was some twisted way to make sure the vampire he had sired was all right. I was 28 years old. Did I really have to hold grudges for people I didn't know any more?

After I second hesitation. I followed Rebecca out of the alley.

By the time we parted ways a month later, I was closer to Rebecca than I ever been with Bonnie and Elena. Perhaps it was because I was older and more sure of myself as a woman. Rebecca and I met on equal footing. We had more in common than I think either of us realized.

First, we loved to shop. And we did a lot of it. She knew the best places to go and didn't mind spending half an hour discussing the pros and cons of buying a dress.

If she saw the credit card I used she never mentioned it. She was too busy telling me about a fabulous seamstress she had in the 17th century.

She also liked attention. Even more than me. She could walk into the room and everyone look at her. She controlled every situation she was in. And She didn't like things when the went off script. Just like me.

We spent that entire month exploring the city. Leaving trails of broken hearted men behind us. We owned New York.

She told me about the Elena. Apparently she asked Klaus to allow her to become a vampire so she could forever continue the drama with the Salvatore brothers.

For some insane reason, that neither I or Rebecca could comprehend, he let her.

That was over two years ago. I felt a stab of hurt that no one had bothered to tell me.

The Original didn't let me dwell on that for long. There were things to do, people to eat. I could have easily stayed with Rebecca for a couple of years. Unfortunately Kol had gotten into some trouble down in Spain she need to help with. She wanted me to come along. It would be "good fun" she said, but I refused. I still remembered the last time I saw Kol and was uneasy to repeat the experience.

I was talking to my mom on the phone when there was a knock on my door. I figured that Rebecca must have forgotten something when she left a couple of hours ago. I said goodbye to my Mom, telling her that I would phone later to finalize plans for our trip to China.

"What did you forg... Oh.. Hi, I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?"

The USP guy looked at me in a daze and handed me the package under his arm.

"Hey wait... Who is this for?"

"You" he said not looking back.

I looked down at the package. There was only one person it could be from. No one knew that I was here. The loft was in Rebecca's name.

I put the package on the bed. There was no card but it wasn't really needed at this point. He was the only one that ever sent me anything.

I debated opening it. I hadn't gotten anything from him in a little over a year and was dying to know what was inside. I wanted to know a little _too much. _

This was stupid. How could I be so excited for something from a man that I hadn't seen in a decade.

I was able to resist for over an hour. I took a shower and called my mom. We were headed to Beijing in a little over a week. I made a list of things I needed to pack or buy for the trip.

Then I paced. Back and forth, back and forth. After about 20 minutes I couldn't help myself . I ripped open the box.

It was the purple dress that I saw the opening day of Fashion Week. I wanted to buy it but the $17, 000 dollar price tag was too extreme.

I figured that planes and taxis were one thing but Klaus would be pissed if I used his card for something so frivolous. Apparently I was wrong.

I had to wear it at least once. It was when I was on my way to the opera that I realized he must have been watching me at the fashion show. He must have come into town with Rebecca. So why was he avoiding me?

* * *

Please Review:) I love all thoughts and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

My mom is a hometown girl at heart.

It was hard saying goodbye. We had just spent two weeks two weeks touring Beijing. The sights, the museums, the food. She loved everything. Still, seeing the world was amazing but she wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Her face was a mirror of my own agelessness. She was a 66 year old and looked the part. Se was still beautiful but I was her 35 year old daughter trapped behind the face of a teenager. People mistake her for my grandmother.

So I am ignoring the voice the the back of my head.

_She will die soon. _

I went down the coast, seeing the the sights and meeting the people. It seemed that I actually have an ear for languages. Who would have thought that Caroline Forbes, the shallow beauty queen of Mystic Falls, was well on her way to mastering her third language.

Even the idea of anyone of Mystic Fall seeing me now makes me laugh. My life is so far removed from anything I ever imagined. So it doesn't come as a surprise when I run into Katherine at an after-hours party in Taiwan.

I am eating some random girl with sweet blood when I notice her from across the bon fire. Katherine does not do shy or coy. We have that in common. She makes her way up to me after I compelled my midnight snack to leave.

"I must say this is a rather unexpected surprise"

"So was the pillow over my head. But you know what they say; Things change, accept it or die" I say after a beat.

Katherine throws her head back and laughs. I am struck at how different the sound is from when Elena laughs. " Come now don't' tell me your still holding a grudge."

I look around at the humans surrounding us, blissfully unaware of the threat we posed. "It is kind of hard too, I mean considering" I gesture to the ocean behind her.

Katherine smiled " Yes. No sense dwelling on the past"

"So what have you been up too? Still running from Klaus?"

She tilts her head " Yes and No. Now that the curse is broken he apparently is not so dead set on killing me. At least that is what Elijah tells me."

"Elijah? Really?"

" I have only seen him once or twice in the last two decades. With the curse broken he doesn't view consorting with me as a betrayal of Klaus." I am shocked to see Katherine's eyes light up as she speaks. I didn't think she was capable of that type of emotion.

"He is worried about betraying Klaus? That is ironic."

It feels strange, standing by the ocean talking about men with Katherine of all people. Before I could wrap my mind around it we were interrupted by two men.

" Hey there" The braver of the two greeted. "What are you two lovely ladies doing standing all by yourselves"

Katherine looks over at me and I smirk at her. Her eyes darken as she turns back to the poor suckers. " We are lonely and no one wants to play with us" she pouts.

The other boy steps forward. "We will play with you."

And play we did.

* * *

Please Review! I need inspiration


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

My mother died in the fall of 2047.

I couldn't go to the funeral as there were too many people still alive that would recognize me. I had to watch as Matt shook hands and thanked people for coming out. He had been good to my Mom as she got older. He brought his kids over and shoveled her drive way in the winter. He did all the things that I never could.

The neighbors whispered about me. The current rumor was that I was a drug addict living on the streets, too stoned to care about my mothers death. Every time someone mentioned me Matt would smile and just shrug his shoulders. A few seconds later his eyes would scan the forest. He knew that I was there. In the darkness.

Stefan was the first to show up. He didn't even say anything. Just walked up and stood beside me. Elena and Damon followed shortly after. I think they were all waiting for me to have a breakdown but all I felt was numb.

Rebecca and Kol showed up just before the ceremony. I could feel Damon, Elena and Stefan's shock but I could really care less about what they thought. I stopped paying attention after Katherine showed up dragging Elijah behind her.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Nobody cried. This wasn't a tragedy. She had been old and her death was expected.

"Caroline..." Elena said as she slowly approached me after the ceremony .

"I am fine here" I said cutting her off not taking my eyes away from the grave diggers that were burying my mother.

She was about to say something else before Stefan stopped her. "Caroline we are going to stay at the boarding house for a while. Jeremy and Bonnie are ok with it so you can come over when you are done."

"Ya, maybe. Thanks for coming" Stefan smiled sadly at me

" All of you. Thank you." I said looking around the group.

I didn't say anything after that. One by one they all came and said good bye. Elena hugged me and Damon gave one his rare sad empathic smiles. Rebecca squeeze my hands with tears running down her face. She was beautiful when she cried. Regal even.

Katherine hugged me. Even Kol came up and squeezed my shoulder. He didn't say anything. I don't think he knew how. Then they were all gone.

I stayed in the woods until night fall then made my way into the graveyard. It was surreal. Standing next to my mother grave.

_Elizabeth Forbes 1964 -2047_

_Always a loving Mother _

A flood gate in my heart opened and let lose a tidal wave of grief. Everything I had been suppressing and ignoring broke free. My legs gave out from under me and I started sobbing. I cried so hard that my stomach hurt, leaving me nauseous and gasping for air.

His scent hit me before I felt his hands on my back.

"Shhhh, sweetheart" His term of endearment renewed my tears. My mom used to call me that and she never will again. He turned me around, making me lean in to him. I practically crawled into his lap and buried my face in his neck. Nothing else mattered. I had an overwhelming desire to be held but I knew that I would shun anyone else but him.

"I want my mom.." I sobbed into his neck.

Klaus's grip tightened at my words and he rubbed my back in soothing circles. "I know. I know"

"I should have been there. I should have come home. She needed me."

"None of that now, love. You couldn't be there, it was too dangerous and your mother knew that. She didn't want you there."

"But I should have.."

"Caroline, look at me" Klaus said in a stern voice. He took my chin and rubbed off my tears with his thumb. " You showed her the world. You gave her money so she could retire early. She loved you. You were a good daughter."

A nagging guilt that I didn't even know was there settled down at his words. But Klaus knew. He always knew.

He gave me a sad smile which I returned before hiding my face in his neck. It was safe here. I felt safe. I don't know how long we stayed that way. I was grateful that he didn't try and talk to me. Finally I looked up at him. " I had almost forgotten what you look like"

Klaus smiled showing off his famous dimples. "No you didn't." He replied in the overly confident tone that I hate but secretly love. He ran is thumbs across my cheek staring at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't' with put together. "You are beautiful even when you cry."

I was totally shocked to feeI the familiar flush of heat spread through my body at his compliment. It was completely inappropriate but it also distracted me.

Klaus's eyes darkened as he sensed the change in atmosphere. I shifted to meet his gaze head on. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I saw his eyes drift to my mouth and felt his head shifted towards me ever so slightly. He paused when I didn't move back like I had always done before. His expression was blank and I had no idea what he was thinking. Then a mixture of determination and resignation flickered across his face.

"Come now, Lets get you home"

Turns out home was his house and not mine. I was surprised that he still owned the mansion. It would be at least a few more decades before any of us could return to Mystic Falls without raising suspicion. We didn't talk as we walked through the woods. The air was thick with moonlight and the most delicious, intoxicating tension that I have ever felt in my entire life.

It was almost unbearable by the time we reached the house.

"Klaus.." I whispered as soon as I cross the threshold. I didn't know if I was ready for what was about to happen. Even if I was sick with grief, I wasn't naive. This would change everything between us.

I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts because before the door even closed I was slammed into the wall. All I could feel was Klaus' body pressed into my back holding me in place. He pushed my hair aside him access to my neck. A low growl sounded in his throat as he ran his noise along my skin.

"You smell exquisite" Klaus whispered in my ear as his hands slide down the side of my ribs. Before I could reply he spun me around and stepped even closer into my body molding us together.

It was tempting to finally lose myself in him. I was existing completely in the moment, nothing else mattered except him and what he was making me feel. Nothing else had ever mattered when Klaus was around.

He fisted his hand in my hair and forced me to look at him. His eyes searching mine. Even without speaking I knew what he wanted. He asking for my consent. He wanted my permission. Even if he wouldn't say it out aloud I knew that he cared about me.

Maybe it was the death of my mother. Maybe it was loneliness or maybe it was just because I wanted too. In that moment I stopped fighting. Slowly I brought my hand to his check and raise my mouth to his. I waited for him to reveal that it was only a sick practical joke. That he pursued me for his own amusement.

When he didn't push me away I placed my lips on his, in most bitter-sweet moment of my life, I kissed Nicklaus Michelson.

The kiss slowly became more passionate. I felt the bite of stairs across my back as he lowered me to the ground. He placed his arms around my head effectively trapping me under him. Without breaking the kiss we slowly started crawling backward up the stairs. His hands rubbed down my sides and under my thighs pushing against his pelvis. I moaned and tugged my fingers through his hair dragging his mouth back to mine.

The stairs groaned under us and by the time we made it to the bedroom that house looked like a bomb had gone off. But I didn't care. By the time he threw onto the bed all I could feel was his hands underneath me clothes. I screamed and begged but he never relented. Dragging out my pleasure to the point of pain. He finally came and my name escaped from his lips in a groan that sounded more like a prayer. I wrapped my arms around him as he collapsed completely exhausted. I was content with feel of his weight on top of me and with our hips still joined I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over subconsciously reaching out for Klaus. My hand met nothing but empty space. I wrapped the white sheet around myself as I stood. I felt a delicious soreness spread throughout my body as I stretched and took in my surroundings. Almost every piece of furniture was broken. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I made my way downstairs. The pain of yesterday was still there but pushed back by my excitement for the future. The world wasn't ending any more.

"Klaus" I called out playfully making my way through the house. No reply.

_Hide and Seek? _ Games didn't bother me. It was probably a good idea to be silly if only to lighten the mood from yesterday. I followed his scent around the house. It didn't take me long to find the freshest trail. It was one of the first things Stefan taught me. The trail was at least a couple hours old. It started in the bedroom, went through the front door and completely disappeared in the garage.

My heart clenched in a familiar pain. Klaus was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own this, please don't sue me :)

I loved the scene in 3x20. It conveyed Klaus is age, he is one of the oldest beings on earth. If he wants something he will wait for it. He has all the time in the world.

This story takes place after the decade dance. Disregard everything after that. I love feed back so please review.

* * *

Rebecca stormed into her brother's study

"Nic,!"

Klaus looked up from his computer screen to meet the gaze of his furious sister.

"Nic, What did you do?" She asked coming to stand in front of his desk.

Klaus raised his eyebrows "What are you going on about now Becca?"

"Don't play dumb. Caroline. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Klaus replied his expression blank.

Rebecca scoffed at his answer. "Don't bother lying to me brother. I know you too well"

Klaus sighed, "What makes you think that I did anything to her?"

"We had plans to meet up for the 2048 Spring Fashion show in Pairs and she didn't show. When I tried to call to see if everything was all right her phone was disconnected."

Klaus stood and walked over to the pool table. He made a show of racking up the balls before replying " What exactly does that have to do with me?"

"I know you had something to do with it. I checked with the others, no one has seen or heard from her since the funeral. That was 5 months ago. I saw you in town that day. You must have talked to her. So tell me what you did!"

Klaus leaned over and lined up his first shot. " That doesn't prove anything. Her mother died. She probably wants some time to herself; or perhaps she grew bored of you. I can relate to that."

Klaus instantly felt guilty as look of hurt flashed across Rebecca's face, but he needed to distract her. He didn't want Rebecca's judgement. He knew what he did.

Unfortunately for Klaus, Rebecca wasn't that easily deterred.

"So I guess it was just a coincidence that the mansion burned to the ground the day after her mother's funeral?"

Klaus missed his shot at her words and Rebecca smiled triumphantly. "Nic..."

"God damn it Rebecca! Just leave it alone." Klaus almost yelled.

"No Nic. Believe it or not, this doesn't just effect you... She is my friend."

"Becca..."

"No ! Don't be stupid Nic. Caroline is well know for be associated with us. We have a lot of enemies, more than most can fathom. As unbelievable as it is, I care for the girl and don't want her to get caught in the cross fire."

Klaus rolled his eyes. " Stop being melodramatic. I assure you that she is perfectly safe."

"So you know where she is then?" His sister asked as she a step closer to him.

Klaus turned away order to under Rebecca's probing gaze.

"YesI know where she is and, no I wont tell you".

"Why the hell not?" Rebecca demanded.

"Leave it alone Rebecca" Klaus said in a warning tone as he threw the pool cue down on the table.

Rebecca shock her head in exasperation. "What did you do?"

Klaus sped over coming eye to eye with her. " I did what was necessary. I don't have to answer to you. Now I said leave it alone. I will not tell you again." He growled at her.

With that, Klaus pushed her out of his way and he walked out of the room.


End file.
